Trust Me
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: "I'll take you away Veronica. You'll never have to see that place again." Pietro says fiercely. "They'll find me." I whimper into his shoulder. "I won't let them Ronnie. Please just come with me. I can protect you." He says hugging me.
1. Prologue

Trust me, those two words sounded innocent, they should make you have faith. For me those two words meant nothing, In fact, I despised them. They meant' heartache and pain. He once whispered them to me as he held me in his arms, a promise he'd be there for me.

I thought he could save me. That he wanted to save me. That he wanted an us. His eyes oh so warm. His lips in a soft smile instead of a scornful smirk. It made him look good, like my personal Angel. But now I knew better, now I'm not that stupid, gullible, little girl.

He was and is my personal devil, my inner demon. Steering me towards the worst decision I've ever made, loving him. His hair was white as snow it gave him a look of pure beauty. But It's what's inside that counts, and unfortunately his outer beauty masked the ugliness within.

I was worse off now then I ever was before.

Despite this his name would be forever etched across my heart. A tattoo that could not possibly be removed. When I thought of love his face appeared. When I thought of hate his name flashed in my memories. Pietro, the name of a soulless man, no, not a man, a boy. A foolish, cruel, boy who liked to play games. The only comfort I have is knowing I left with his soul, as well as my own broken one. That little justice still' doesn't relieve the pain, **hell** it barely masks the pain!

_*Flashback*_

"I'll take you away Veronica, you'll never have to see that place again." Pietro says fiercely.

"They'll find me." I whimper into his shoulder.

"I won't let them Ronnie. Please just come with me, I can protect you." He says hugging me close as his voice begins to sound desperate.

"I c-can't." I stutter pulling away to look at his face.

"Why? I don't want them to hurt you, please Ronnie, please. I love you." Pietro begs. His Ice Blue eyes watching me with such intensity it causes me to shiver .

"Oh Pietro, I love you to. But, but I can't leave, they're my family." I mumble.

"No! Family doesn't treat each other like this. I've sat by and watched people I love let _family_ hurt them. I won't let you do it to." He narrows his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I whisper pulling out of his arms and turning around. It hurts to walk away from him, but I can't just leave my family. Right?

"Veronica in everyone's life they have to make a choice. They might not make the right one sometimes but that's okay, because they have someone to catch them when it doesn't work out. If this isn't the right choice I'll catch you." Pietro says. I stop walking and turn around slowly.

"I'm scared Pietro." Tears are blinding my vision.

"Come with me." He holds out his hand patiently waiting for me to take it, patiently waiting for me to say yes. And I know in that second that he'll always be waiting for me to say yes.

My feet move towards him on their own accord. I'm not totally aware or in control of my actions. All I feel is the need to be held in the arms of the man who loves me. I want to feel safe and fearless again.

I move my shaking hand towards his own still one but when I feel the tip of my fingers brush his I stop. I bite my lip as all my doubts and fears rush to the surface. I've never been one to make sudden, in the moment decisions. Should I really do this, is us worth giving up everything I've ever known, everything I've come to know?

"Trust me." He says it so softly it could have been the wind. But I heard him and in that moment I realize it is worth it. I place my hand in his smiling. He grins at me for a split second before pulling me into a hug. This is where I belong, with Pietro, forever.

_*End Of Flash Back*_

Trust me, those words would forever ring in my head. A form of torture, getting me back for the wrong I've done in my life.

"YOU WERE RIGHT MOTHER!" I scream at no one in particular. It just felt good to scream, to let out all the negative energy.

"You were right." I whisper pulling my jacket closer to my freezing body.

Pietro was only trouble, I learned that lesson a little to late. With a sigh I continue walking, I didn't know where I wanted to go or what I wanted to do. I was just walking, I don't have a purpose, and if I think about it I never did. I stopped trying to find one a long time ago, now I just float through life hoping the pain will stop soon or at least dull so I can put my heart back together again. As I walk trust me echoes in my head, my curse for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**First couple of chapters revolves around Veronica, enjoy.**

"Get your ass down here **now**, RON!" I sigh wondering what I could have possibly done to make Mother this angry.

I had gotten back from my job as a waitress about half an hour ago. I had just gotten out of the shower and was looking forward to taking a quick nap. I hadn't even gotten the chance to start on my home work! And I really needed to start on my homework. My grades have really been slipping since Daniel got into that accident. I know it's nothing to be ashamed of, I have a lot of stuff on my plate right now. I don't think I should be expecting Harvard worthy grades.

I have to juggle school, three jobs, living expenses all while taking care of my siblings, Mother and, well, most of the responsibilities fall on my shoulders.

I'm not saying I do everything, I'm not saying that at all. Even though she's a bit of a deadbeat when she's not drunk or hung over she _is_ working. Sure, she never keeps a job long but at least she tries. Who am I kidding? She can barely keep a job for more than a week and she spends more time at the Ice-house than she does at her home.

The only time I'm not working my ass off to keep us in this crappy apartment is when Mom dates a generous guy with a decent paycheck! And when they're paying the bills they move in. So then I'm spending my time worrying about Charlie or Joe getting touched by some middle-aged pervert with a thing for under aged girls! I don't need to add psychiatrist to the growing list of things I have to pay for.

But I still can't help but feel disappointed in myself. I can't do what Mom did and give up. If I do I'll end up trapped here, I'll never be able to make a better life for myself.

"**Veronica Lyn Calvert**, I know you hear me! Don't make me come in there!" She screams again.

Knowing It's unwise to make her angry I look around the room I share with Joe for something to wear. I eventually settle on an overly large white T-shirt, I slide it over my head before exiting the small room. I shut the door behind me quietly since I don't want to wake Joe up. She's the youngest of us at the tender age of nine and it's her nap time. I wasn't here so I assume Daniel put her to sleep. Daniel is fifteen and the second oldest, she's followed by Charlie at twelve.

I'm nearly leaning on the gray walls as I drag my exhausted form into the kitchen. That's where I assume she'll be because that's where her 'secret' stash of booze is. She only resorts to that when she's too lazy to get off her drunk ass and walk to her favorite watering hole. When was the last time she went to the Ice-house anyways?

Maybe she got fired again and wants some money so she can go out and get wasted. Then she'll come back at five am in the morning with some strange man. And we'll all have to listen to her and her Mr. Right now moaning up a storm through the paper-thin walls as we get ready for school, _how wonderful_.

"You needed me Mother?" I ask trying to keep the aggravation out of my tone. That will only earn me a slap to the face and a rant about how I don't respect everything she does for us.

You mean everything I do for you? When was the last time you stayed up with Joe when she had a nightmare? When was the last time you cooked a meal for our family? When was the last time we went to you for money instead of the other way around? When was the last time you cleaned? When was the last time you bothered to do anything for us? Please refresh my memory, because I can't recall you doing something for us like that since I was seven years old!

I bite back my hateful words and opt to stand in the kitchen doorway instead. She slowly turns to face me her knees shaking and one hand on the chipped wooden table to steady herself. The other hand is tightly wrapped around a bottle of gin.

She's wearing a worn silky nightgown that was once white but is now an off yellow. Her usually messy blonde hair looks particularly bad today and her eyes are a blood-shot red. Her lips are cracked and I can see little dots of blood on them. I can see some bruises and cuts on her light olive colored skin, must've gotten into a bar fight, _again_.

"Took ya' long enough." She grumbles eyes narrowed as she let's go of the counter to point a finger at me. "I do so much around here, but you kids take your bloody time as soon as I need you." Does that lie help you sleep at night? I think she actually believes she deserves respect from us, she barely deserves to live!

I stay silent knowing she doesn't really want me to speak. She might have called me in here for no purpose at all besides whining to another living creäture. I take this moment to think.

I don't even know how I'm related to her. If you ask me I take after my Father, from my personality to my appearance. I have his slightly pale skin, his curly red hair, his strange green eyes, his freckles, his nose, hell I can't find a trace of my Mother in me! It makes me feel better that none of us look like her. That way we can pretend she's the slutty room-mate we keep around out of pity.

"I have a lot of homework to do and I have to go to work in two hours." I say hoping to speed this along.

"Didn't you just get back from work?" She asks staggering forward.

"Yes, I have three jobs Mom I'm a waitress, a babysitter and then I sing at the Naked Lady." I sigh.

I'm not technically old enough to be singing at the Naked Lady. But the women who runs the place was a friend of my Dad so she let's me do it anyways. That's my highest paying job actually. Between what Britney pays me and the money the customers throw on stage I get paid pretty well. Tonight is Friday which means I _have_ to go, it could help me scrape together the money for the rest of the rent. Besides, I can't bail on Brit last-minute, not after all she's done for me.

She grunts in reply before crashing into me and gripping my shoulders to keep herself up. I resist the urge to push her off me. She smells awful, Like whiskey and cigarettes. We stand there staring at each other before she randomly starts to laugh. I growl in annoyance as the time I have to rest slowly ticks away. I've already given up on doing my homework today, but I really do need a nap before I go to work.

"Didn't you call me in here for something?" I ask removing her hands from my shoulders.

I watch as she shuffles back over to the kitchen table and sits down in one of our old chairs.

"Oh yeah, can I borrow thirty bucks?" She asks.

"I don't have thirty bucks." I grumble.

"Don't you lie to me Veronica, your boss pays you on Friday." Funny how the only thing she notices is when I get my paycheck.

"Bills come first. All the money I have is for certain things." I say shaking my head no.

"Fine! Who needs ya' I'll just ask Marcus for some money." She spits turning away from me.

I roll my eyes before walking to my room to get some much-needed rest. I'm going to have a long night a head of me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well don't you look sexy. Where you going all dolled up?" Mom's latest boyfriend, Chris, asks as I walk past him.

He's one of the best guys she's dated, which isn't saying much since her taste in men decreases with every breath she takes. But I suppose I have no objections since he helps pay the bills. It's taken a bit of the pressure off my shoulders so I can focus more on my studies.

He's been around almost a whole month, longer than most have stayed I'll tell you that. But sometimes I wonder if it's me he likes and not my Mother.

Whenever she's not around _this_ is what I get. Even when she is around I can feel his beady little eyes mentally undressing me. At the very least it's unnerving and at the most it's down right disturbing. But I'm not to worried about myself. I've dealt with way worse scum and they were ten times tougher than him. I can easily kick his scrawny ass if I wanted or needed to.

I'm not to worried about the girls either, but I have made them avoid him as best they can. Just as an extra precaution, you know? Just to make sure they're safe while I'm not here. Sure his attention is focused on me when I'm here but when I'm not it might be focused on Danny or Charlie.

Charlie was an early bloomer, all the girls in our family are. And that's on both sides! She looks like a fifteen year old at the very least. I know Danny can handle herself, the girl has the strength and temper of a lion. But little Charlie is as gentle and shy as a bunny. She hates seeing people get hurt and she'd never hurt another living thing. She doesn't even eat meat which makes it a lot harder to feed her. But I won't force her to do it if she doesn't want to.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm coming from somewhere." I sigh sitting myself on the old purple couch and pulling off my high heels. I gently set them down beside me before staring to rub my tired muscles.

You'd think they'd be use to all this work by now. I've had to do it for years.

"And where was that?" He asks taking a large gulp from his bottle of Gin.

He's told me many times that Gin is his favorite. Strangest thing is I never even asked.

"My job." I mumble wiggling my toes and yawning.

It's like two in the fucking morning and I shouldn't even be awake. But its Summer vacation so I don't really have a reason to get home early. The later I stay the more money I make so I might as well stay as long as I can. I'm saving up for college and I need as much money as I can get. I'm even thinking about taking on a fourth job.

If I'm not mistaken the coffee place a couple blocks from here needs a waitress. Maybe I should check it out tomorrow. I had a friend who worked there, she complained about the pay but she wasn't poor so she took money for granted. I know every little penny counts.

"You a stripper?" He asks raising an eyebrow before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"W-what did you just ask?" I ask, aching feet forgotten as I gape at the balding man.

But by the time I've stuttered out the question he's to lost in his moment of drunken glee to answer.

I growl before bending down to pick up my fire truck red shoes and standing up. I give the man one last lingering glare before stomping out of the "living room". Once I reach the door of my room I twist the knob and am surprised and a bit peeved that its unlocked.

I gave Joe very specific instructions on locking the door when I'm not here. That way if the sick fuck suddenly starts to take a liking to little girls he won't get _my_ little girl. Speaking of my youngest sister soft snores are coming from her bed. In an instant my aggravation evaporates. This is why I work so hard, to keep my little family together and happy.

I drop my shoes and quietly close and lock the door before tip-toeing over to her bed. I lean down and watch as my little angel sleeps. Sometimes she feels like my daughter, I know I didn't give birth to her, but still. I do everything a normal Mom does and more. And even though its tiring it's rather rewarding. But it also has it's drawbacks.

Since I'm the Mother or leader I've never had a chance to be a kid or teen. I was always busy taking care of my sisters or setting a good example. I didn't have the luxury of making growing up mistakes. When I made a mistake my whole family suffered from it. I can't get sick or injured, if I do my family is screwed. And I refuse to let Daniel get a job, it would affect her studies, and her grades are bad enough now. I won't allow them to get worse!

"Ronnie, is that you?" I look down to see my little sisters bright hazel eyes innocently staring up at me.

"Who else has this kind of hair?" I joke grabbing a strand and tickling her nose.

"Stop it sissy." She giggles pushing my hand away. I smile and do as she asks, instead my hand begins to run through her tangled red hair.

We are the only two who look-alike, Maybe it's because our Fathers are brothers? Yep, that's right, my Mum slept with her ex Husband's brother to get 'revenge' on him for leaving her all these kids. The only one that was his biological child was me, and if I was him I would've left to. All the woman did was open her legs!

"When did you get home?" She asks staring at my tight and short black dress.

"Just now."I mumble embarrassed about being in these awful clothes. I hate dressing like this, but it's how I bring in the big bucks. By shimmying my hips and ass as I sing to bunch of drunkards that wish I'd take off all my clothes and let them grope me.

"That's why you smell so bad." She frowns.

"Thanks a lot Joe." I giggle stepping away from her to peel off the skin-tight dress.

I throw the bothersome thing into the laundry hamper and exchange my lacy thong for some booty shorts and my push up bra for a sports bra.

I can't take a shower because the water is cold after 9 and doesn't get warm until 6 in the morning. And I will _never_ take a cold shower, no matter how bad I want to be clean! But not wanting to stink I grab a bottle of perfume from my dresser.

"No! Don't do that. You'll only make it worse." She whines sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

I roll my eyes and just sit back down on the edge of the bed. Joe slowly crawls onto my lap and rests her forehead on my collar-bone. I wrap my arms around her on instinct and resume combing my fingers through her red mane.

"Can you sing something to me?" She asks after a couple of minutes of relative silence.

"What would you like me to sing?" I ask looking down at her.

"Could you sing My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean?" She asks.

I nod and begin to sing the soft tune.

"My Bonnie lies over the ocean.

My Bonnie lies over the Sea.

My Bonnie lies over the ocean.

Oh, bring back my Bonnie to me."

I'm surprised when only at the first verse my little one falls back into a deep sleep. I chuckle and slowly set her back down. I slide the pale pink covers over her tiny form and all the way up to the chin. I push the bangs out of her face to kiss her forehead. Feeling the over powering need to sleep myself I haul myself from my resting place and stumble over to my bed.

Once I'm close enough to it I unceremoniously drop onto the unmade bed. I let out a breathless sigh before unplugging my alarm clock. I wasn't planing on waking up early tomorrow.


End file.
